Screw you White Coats!
by happyHarpy
Summary: Starlyn runs for her life, from the "School" although she knows she can't go back to her normal life anymore. She later meets the flock, but will she join them? But as the days past by she realizes that she had a duty. Something that will cost her life.
1. Running Away

**This is my first time to write a story in Fanfiction! Sorry that its short. I do not own, any of these characters in this chapter, it is owned by James Patterson. But I do own this character, 17 years old teenager girl. **

* * *

Run! Run for you life! That's what you would hear from movies but I'm in that situation. Its nighttime, the moon is shining giving me lights to see where I am running. Although I'm basically in the forests, so I have to be careful not to run into those thick trees.

Adrenaline goes to my feet making me run fast than I thought, through the woods. I feel cuts from the rocks, grounds, branches, and what ever sharps things causes it. I can feel the red liquids comes out from those cuts. Do you think I would have time to stop and blame these cuts? No. Not right now.

I have to run fast away from them. Away, until I don't see that building, that bringing deaths. Until those monsters don't see me. Or find me.

As branches breaks from my arms hitting them, my lungs burns and aches. Far from the back dogs are barking at me following me. If this girl stops right now, she will be dead meat. Dead meat as flesh and bloods all over those woods and she would know the next thing, she will be in who knows place.

As I ran fast as I could, curling up my toes to prevent some injury and jump over this huge tree that fallen ages ago. Landed with my feet and one hand touching the ground. My other hand on my knee. I flung my head over my shoulder.

Damn! I can see black dots coming over here. This continued for an hour at least with no break. Looking forward, I kicked to the ground, dashing toward, away from them. Didn't knew that few meters away there was a hole and I fell into it.

"Aieeee!" I screamed while falling and with a THUD, my whole body hits the ground. "Where is she?" A guy, asking from the ground on top. Please, I prayed. Don't let them see me. The barking sound, and footsteps got louder near the hole.

I thought of hiding myself in the shadows, but my body cries in pain when I shift.

"Maybe she went that way." My heat stopped beating for a second. Thought they found the hole. But then the sounds fainted away. They must have gone somewhere. Or I just started to be unconscious. Slowly closing my eyes, until everything became black. Then I saw a dream I lonely want to be.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'll be posting more chapters! Please Review! Thanks xD And I need help to name this character. So please REVIEW! Give me suggestions for the names! **

**And yes, this girl will meet the Max and her flock after a couple of chapters. **


	2. My Dream of THAT DAY

Me and my friends chatting at the park. It was sunny but the wind was strong. Winds would blow our hair and made our hair messy. We would laugh at each others hair, how crazy it looks like. We would talk about boys in our school of how hot there are. We mostly talk about the prom that was going to be held next 4 months. What dress we should where, make ups, and blah blah. Next thing I knew I was walking home at night. That night changed my life.

It was dark, and cloudy, couldn't see lights from the sky. The winds were getting stronger than it was in the morning. White clouds comes out from my mouth and nose as I ran. My school bag jumping up and down at my back making me run slow. I was running away from that creature. Since I was near home thought I would be safe but I was wrong. Should have screamed for help or run into some one's house to get help. The next thing I knew a black jeep, cuts in front of me. I ended up my bumping to the windshield.

"Please help me!" I pound the drivers window. But the window would not go down. Instead there black mens in black suits came out. They were muscular, broad shoulder and their face expression had no emotion. They stared at me with those eyes. The creature catch up with me, giving me a sly grin. "Good timing guys."

"Oh god.. No... " before I could run it all happened in a flash.

A duck tape on my mouth, wrists and ankles tied on a rope, a guy put me in a bag, and they dumped me inside their truck. Just like a movie you see how people get kidnapped. As I heard the engine running, I was pounding hard inside the trunk. Hoping I would get out. I kicked it with my feet tied together. Nothing happened. I tried to punch it with my fist. Again, nothing happened. It was all black around. I was scared. Panicked. But I had to calm down, since panicking wouldn't help at all. I'd end up losing oxygen before they get me out and I'll die. So I calmed myself. Telling that I would be fine. Well... Being kidnapped, would not be saying its fine though. I closed my eyes, and drift to sleep.

Can't remember how long its been but when I woke up I saw sunlight! Shining upon from the hole. I tried to get up but looks like I hurted my left leg. Not to mention my heads hurts. Grumbling to myself I got into a sitting position. I gave a huge relief, they didn't find me. "Now, Starlyn, how do you get out of this hole?"

All around is dirts, roots from the trees. Nothing that I can use to climb up. Call for help? No, that would be calling for death. I'm pretty sure they would find me and bring me back to that building.

My name is Starlyn, and I'm stuck in this hole as you can see. Since I have time to think, I'd introduce you. I have medium black hair, with brown eyes. My skin is pale like white. I'm a little short for my age though. I used to be a normal 16 years old girl, with a normal life, until three months ago I was captured and brought to this place, that building called "School". I was experimented from those weird scientists. Thanks to them, I got weird powers in it. They say that they injected something to my DNA, like changed my DNA and I ended up having these kind of powers.

At... First... I didn't believe them... But when I saw... the changes in my body... I believed them.. but... sorry... I can't go to details right know. It only gives me the feeling. I'll tell you later.

* * *

**Hey! Hope you like it! Please REVIEW! And later the next chapter... I will tell her powers that she has. And few more chapters Starlyn will meet the FLOCK! Again REVIEW! THanks for reading upto the end! :)**


	3. Notes from Starlyn and Author :

**Me: Okay so this chapter has basically nothing to do with this story. As you might know or didn't know, I changed the title of this story. Since I found out I got the same title with anothe MR story from a different authot. Which I say it was an accident to have the same title, and I didn't want to confuse the readers. So anyway... I was goi...**

**Starlyn: *Covers my mouth* Sorry, my MRA is being a little chatty today.**

**Me: *Still mumbling* "Myhhmm,,,, mmmhhbpp! Mmm!"**

**Starlyn: *Ignores* So as you know I'm Starlyn, even though you all ready know who I am from the last chapter.**

**Me: *Bites Starlyn's mouth***

**Starlyn: OUCH! What the heck was that for! *Rubbing her hand that was bitten***

**Me: Since you wouldn't let me talk! Duh! So as I was going to say I own Starlyn but not Maximum Ride. Maximum Ride is from James Patterson. :)**

**Starlyn: Okaay... So any way, I came here to say that my MRA, would be busy for 2 months and would not be posting any new chapters for this story.**

**Me: Yeah since I need to focus on my studies... Ugh... Why can't it be summer vocation like right now?**

**Starlyn: Well good luck for it and when will my left leg be better?**

**Me:.... Yeah... Bout that.... I'll make it take 2 months to heal :) Sorry**

**Starlyn: WHAT!**

****

Me: *Runs off!*

Starlyn: *sigh* Okay... oh and I wanted to say that we finally got one reivew! Special thanks to Alex Child :) Thanks for the review!

* * *

Review! :) And I promise Starlyn will meet the Flock.


End file.
